In Another Time and Place
by Kate18
Summary: Scott and Kat....Chapter two finally up! Hooray!
1. Default Chapter

"So, are we in trouble or what?" Scott asked, flopping down on the couch.  
  
"I have no idea." Kat shrugged, barely glancing up from her book.  
  
They were sitting in the "living area" of the main lodge at Horizon School where they were both students. Kat, a short, athletic black girl with blue eyes was a senior at Horizon. Scott, who had only been at Horizon for three months, looked like your typical jock, very tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both were part of a group at the school called the Cliffhangers. Earlier, their group leader, Sophie had approached them at dinner, telling them she needed to talk.  
  
Scott glanced over at Kat; she obviously was not interested in talking. He turned his head and stared out the window, Shelby was out there, waiting on the picnic table until he came out. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her.  
  
"Hi Kat, Scott."  
  
Scott turned towards the voice, it was Sophie, and right behind her was Peter, one of the school's directors. Kat and Scott glanced at each other nervously.  
  
"What's this about, Peter?" Kat questioned.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a little something called Race to Educate?"  
  
Scott shook his head, but Kat sat up excitedly, "Isn't that where two kids from each high school in the state are chosen to compete in a race or something?"  
  
Peter smiled and nodded, "Yes, the schools are sponsored by a major company, and the money goes to the winners schools."  
  
"We've never gotten to compete before." Kat was getting excited.  
  
"Well." Peter looked at both of them, "We have a sponsor!"  
  
"Really??" Kat jumped up in excitement, then hugged Peter and Sophie. "That's so great! I've wanted to be a part of the contest for years!"  
  
"So, what do I have to do with this?" Scott frowned.  
  
"Well," Peter started, "Sophie and me thought you would be the best choice to take part in the contest with Katherine."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Scott shrugged, "You didn't even ask if I wanted to."  
  
"Oh come on, Scott." Kat rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, he's right." Sophie nodded, "He should only do if he wants to."  
  
"So Scott, are you up to it?"  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
Peter sighed, "Recognition, pride in doing your best."  
  
"Big deal." He crossed his arms.  
  
"You didn't let me finish.if you do well, then maybe, you won't have to do kitchens, or chop wood for a good long time."  
  
"Please? Please please please!" Kat kneeled in front of Scott, looking quite desperate.  
  
He paused for a moment, "All right, I'll do it."  
  
"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged him, and then jumped up to face Peter, "So when do we leave for Seattle?"  
  
"Wait. We're going to Seattle?" Scott stood up, "Nobody said anything about Seattle."  
  
"That's where the race is held."  
  
"But, I don't want to leave-"He stopped before he finished the sentence.  
  
"Look," Peter said, "You'll be back in a week, you won't miss too much of anyone or anything. I promise."  
  
Scott shook his head, "Whatever." And turned to leave.  
  
"We're leaving Tuesday." Sophie called, "That's two days. Get yourself ready!"  
  
Scott just kept walking; Kat jumped up and followed him.  
  
"Do you think this will actually work out?" Sophie asked Peter.  
  
"I hope so." He looked at her, "You can do it. I believe in you."  
  
"Scott!" Kat ran to catch up with him, "Look, I know it sucks leaving Shelby and all. But, this will be fun."  
  
"Fine. Whatever." He turned to leave but Kat grabbed his arm.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
He nodded, and turned, seeing Shelby standing there.  
  
"Leaving me?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I should go," Kat walked away, quickly.  
  
"Hey." Scott smiled.  
  
"Hey." Shelby looked at him curiously, "What's up?"  
  
"There's this race thing, me and Kat are going to compete, and it's in Seattle."  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
"I'll be gone for a week."  
  
Her face fell a little, "That.sucks."  
  
He touched her face lightly, and glanced around to make sure no one saw, "It won't be long."  
  
"You'll be out in the free world." She rolled her eyes, "See the sights, the sounds. You can tell me what it's like out there when you get back."  
  
"So, you're not upset?"  
  
"No." She shrugged, "its cool. Why would I care?"  
  
"I don't know." He shook his head.  
  
"What?" She frowned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"Well, it's like you're mad, and you won't tell me. Or you don't care."  
  
"Don't get all angry." She smiled.  
  
"I'm not." He sighed, "I just wish I could tell what you're thinking."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Have fun on your trip." She turned and walked away.  
  
Scott just stared after her.  
  
Part 2  
  
Shelby jumped as the alarm on her watch beeped. She sat up and rubbed her head, temporarily forgetting why she had set her alarm for one-thirty in the morning. Then she remembered, she was supposed to meet Scott out on the dock. She climbed out of bed, yawning, and quietly stepped out of the girl's cabin. She walked down to the docks, not sure what was going to take place. She was never really sure with Scott, or with herself. At the dock, she saw him, looking just as beautiful as he always did, she could see him smile in the moonlight. She walked straight to him, and he immediately embraced her, kissing her on the lips.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Shutup." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waste, and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I'll be miserable without you."  
  
"It's just a week."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're acting like we'll never see each other again. It's stupid."  
  
Scott pulled away, "Stupid?  
  
"What?" She shrugged.  
  
"Missing you is stupid?"  
  
"Making such a big deal is stupid." Shelby laughed, "Geez."  
  
She turned away and began to walk down the dock.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to bed."  
  
"So you don't even care?"  
  
She turned and sighed, "Care about what?"  
  
"Me.this relationship."  
  
"Look, I'm going to bed. I'll see you when you get back."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. See you when I get back."  
  
Shelby just looked at him, shrugged, and walked back to the girl's cabin.  
  
  
  
"I am so excited." Kat half squealed as she made her way to the old, broken down truck owned by Horizon.  
  
"You should be." Peter smiled. "You deserve this."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled, then looked around confused, "Where's Mr. Angst?"  
  
"Scott is on his way, he and Sophie are in the kitchens making sandwiches for the trip."  
  
"My my." She raised her eyebrows, "He actually agreed to do something?"  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
Kat turned to see Scott and Sophie, both carrying bags of sandwiches and bottles of water.  
  
"Sorry." She grinned.  
  
"Yeah." Scott threw the food in the back of the truck, "So, let's blow this pop stand."  
  
"Yeah, we really should get going." Sophie checked her watch, "We're losing time."  
  
"All right, get out of here!" Peter slapped Scott on the back. "Good luck guys."  
  
"Thanks Peter." Kat hugged him, and climbed into the truck after Scott.  
  
"School?" The bored looking woman asked.  
  
Scott, Kat, and Sophie had arrived at Seattle state park where the race was to take place. They had to check in, and then would be directed to their cabins.  
  
"Horizon." Sophie nodded.  
  
"Student names?"  
  
"Katherine Cabot and Scott Barringer."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Sophie Becker, their chaperone."  
  
"Everything checks out." The woman turned, and began to search through a group of keys hanging on the wall, "Okay, you all are in number 208, go out these doors, it's three cabins down, make a right, and you'll see it."  
  
"Great. Thanks." They turned to leave.  
  
"Oh," The lady spoke up, "Tonight in the main lodge there is a get together for the chaperones, and a dinner for the chaperones in the meeting hall."  
  
"Thanks. But, I don't think we can do that."  
  
"Suit yourself." The lady shrugged.  
  
When they got outside Kat asked, "Please can we go, Sophie? I mean, what could happen?"  
  
"Sorry, Kat, it's against school rules. I have to stay with you at all times."  
  
"But we're not in school." Scott spoke up.  
  
"Sorry guys, the answer is no."  
  
Kat stopped walking, "Can't we just be treated like normal kids for once? How do you think the other kids will react when they find out that we're.."  
  
"Freaks." Scott finished the sentence.  
  
Sophie sighed, and thought a moment, "All right, I guess its okay."  
  
"Yes! Thank you Sophie!" Kat grinned.  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
"Welcome everybody!" An overly enthusiastic man jumped in front of the group of chairs where Scott and Kat, and the other students were sitting. "Welcome to Race for Education! You are here because you are the best of the best, the most athletic, and the most determined students at your school. Congratulations." A round of applause erupted from the audience. Scott glanced over at Kat who, sitting on the edge of her seat, looked as though she were about to explode any moment.  
  
"Don't tell me you're taking this stuff seriously." Scott whispered to Kat.  
  
"Shutup."  
  
"Now, before I give you a chance to mingle, I would like to explain the race to all of you. The race will begin tomorrow afternoon at 3PM. As most of you know, it is a four day event in which you will use a map to cross the park. You will encounter all kinds of terrain, and according to the local television station, all kinds of weather. You should be prepared for crossing rivers, climbing mountains, and any other surprises that may appear during your course. You and your teammate will be supplied with tents, one walkie talkie, food and water, and sleeping bags. Everything else is up to you. Any questions?" The event director scanned the audience, when he saw that there were no answers, he continued talking, "I know you've all been training for this, so good luck. Now, I won't bore you anymore, there's food and drinks to the right of you, have fun!"  
  
"Four days outside, no air conditioning, probably rain.Just what I've always wanted." Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't it great?" Kat grabbed his hand, "We're going to win."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What makes you think we'll win? I mean, we have to get along first, right? When have we ever actually worked together?"  
  
Kat thought about this for a moment, "Yeah.but, we can do it, we just have to compromise, and not let each other get to each other. You know?"  
  
"Have you thought about the fact that Sophie is not going to let us be alone in the woods together at night?"  
  
Kat's face fell, she looked worried all of a sudden, "No.no. We'll be able to go. I mean, they wouldn't let us come at all if they knew that. I'm sure they know that you and I would never ever.do anything." She looked away, felling somewhat awkward. "I'm sure it will be fine."  
  
"Maybe." He shrugged, "I'm going to go get some food."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Sophie! How's it going so far?" Peter asked when he heard her voice.  
  
"Peter." Sophie paced the cabin floor, clutching the phone to her ear, "Did you know that the teammates are spending the night in the woods?"  
  
"Yes." Peter said slowly.  
  
"Alone??" She demanded.  
  
"Oh." Peter raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? I did everything I could; they won't let me at least stay with them at night. They think I'm trying to cheat."  
  
Peter took a deep breath, trying his best to come up with a solution. He couldn't let two students of the opposite sex be alone together at night. But, he knew he couldn't tell them to come home, it would break Kat's heart.  
  
"Hello?" Sophie spoke after Peter was silent quite a while.  
  
He sighed, "Let them go."  
  
"What?" Sophie was dumbfounded.  
  
"I trust them. I especially trust Kat. She won't do anything, and if Scott happens to try anything, she'll kick his ass."  
  
Sophie laughed, "This is true." She paused, "Are you sure?"  
  
"It'll be fine. Besides they're both in love with other people, no matter how much they try to hide it."  
  
"You're right." She smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I miss you, Peter." She sat down on her bed.  
  
"I miss you too. But, Ill see you in six days."  
  
"Goodbye Peter."  
  
"Bye, Soph." 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, here's chapter two! I don't own Kat and Scott or any of Higher Ground. Please R/R, and let me know what you think! On to the story!  
  
  
  
2 "Did you pack the flashlights?" Kat asked, rummaging through one of the backpacks.  
  
"Yes." Scott responded, stuffing a tee shirt in his own backpack.  
  
"What about the compass?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?" She said, moving over to his backpack and reaching in. "I don't see it."  
  
"It's in there" He pulled the backpack away, "Calm down."  
  
"Scott." Kat sat down, "If we forget something, and we figure it out at midnight tonight, when we are in the middle of the woods, by ourselves, we're screwed."  
  
"We have everything."  
  
At that moment, Sophie walked into the cabin, "You guys ready? The race starts in twenty minutes."  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Kat stood up, "I'm so excited!"  
  
"I'm happy for you." Sophie smiled, "Scott, how about you? Excited?"  
  
"I guess so." He shrugged.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
The race - Day one  
  
"Okay, you guys, remember everything we've taught you at Horizon." Sophie patted both Kat and Scott on the back, "You've got your maps and everything?"  
  
"All set!" Kat held the map up in front of her.  
  
"Great. See you in four days."  
  
Kat and Scott headed toward the starting line. Each group had their own starting point and ending point, which contained many obstacles. They director of the race went around doing a walkie talkie check.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Kat asked Scott after the director checked their walkie talkie.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The race." She rolled her eyes, "Do you think we can win?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Kat sighed; she had gotten increasingly frustrated with Scott, and his seeming inability to communicate with her. She just wished he would have conversations like a normal person, and then she would feel more comfortable going on a four day trek with him. She also hoped they would be able to get along, and be able to compromise in making decisions.  
  
"Okay, everyone!" The director called through a megaphone. "Everything is all set. So, let the race begin. On your mark, get set, go!"  
  
Kat and Scott set off running through the woods. They had to cover fourteen miles in seven hours, before the ten PM stopping time for the night. They had been running for about fifteen minutes when they came to a fork in the path. Both stopped, and sat on the ground, drinking hungrily from their water bottles. After a moment, Kat pulled out the map, and began to look over it.  
  
"Okay." She started, after perusing the map, "It looks like going left is the fastest way. We could probably get past our estimated stopping point."  
  
"Let me see." Scott gestured for her to come over to him. Kat crawled over, and sat next to him, holding up the map so he could see. He looked at it for a moment and then, "No.see, we'd have to cross through these marshes if we go left. It'll take much longer."  
  
"But crossing water is easy, and it beats taking the long way around."  
  
"Well, if you want to get bitten by whatever is in those marshes, let's go that way."  
  
Kat sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. But, let's walk okay? We're already making good time, we should save our strength for the last day, and any other obstacles they have for us."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They both stood up, and began walking down the right trail. Scott led the way, just a few paces in front of Kat.  
  
"So." Kat started, "why were you sent to Horizon anyway?"  
  
He glanced back at her, "None of your business."  
  
"Ookay." She raised her eyebrows, "Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," She shrugged, "You and I just don't know each other very well. I thought might be a good bonding experience."  
  
"Well, forget that. I didn't come here to bond."  
  
"Then what did you come here for?" She grabbed his arm.  
  
"To win." He yanked his arm away.  
  
"Really? Really Scott? Because you don't seem all that excited about this race."  
  
He turned, and stood face to face with her, staring down at her, "I came here to win. That's all. And I knew if I didn't come you'd never make it, especially if one of those other losers tried to help you."  
  
Kat narrowed her eyes, "The only reason you're here is because I have to have a partner. I could make it on my own easily."  
  
"Fine. Then do it yourself." Scott turned and started walking back the way they came.  
  
Kat stood there for a moment somewhat surprised, then slightly nervous at having to win the race on her own. "Wait!" She ran after him. He turned to look at her. "Look, I can't make it on my own. I - I need your opinions, and I'll probably need your help. So please stay."  
  
Scott thought for a moment, not wanting to make it any easier on her, "Why should I? You know I don't care about this race."  
  
"Then why are you here?" She almost pleaded.  
  
Scott looked away, as Kat tried to make eye contact with him, "Look. I'll stay. There's no point in going back now."  
  
"Great." She smiled, "I'm glad."  
  
Quietly, they both turned and began walking up the trail, "I just think it would be nice if we could get along." Kat spoke up.  
  
Scott sighed, "We can get along fine. You and me, we're both competitors. We'll win the race."  
  
"I want to be friends, Scott." Kat said softly, "This race isn't just about winning, it's a learning experience. Part of that is you and me learning about each other."  
  
"You are Peter's perfect little student are you. The ideal graduating Cliffhanger. Get over it. Not everything is about a lesson."  
  
"But, it can be."  
  
Scott just shook his head, and kept walking. They walked for the better half of their allotted time in silence. Soon it began to get dark, and the temperature went down drastically. Both were beginning to get rather cold and hungry, but each refused to speak to the other one. It was nearly nine o' clock when they reached a huge wall in the middle of the path.  
  
"What is this?" Scott threw his hands up into the air.  
  
"A wall." Kat nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He glared at her. He looked to his right and to his left, not seeing the end of the wall. "Who puts a wall in the middle of a forest?"  
  
"It's called an obstacle." Kat grinned, "And it's our first real one. How should we do this?"  
  
"Well," Scott examined the height of the wall, "I can boost you up, then climb up myself behind you."  
  
"Scott, there's no way you can climb that wall on your own."  
  
"We won't know unless I try."  
  
"Well, how about this. Since I'm shorter, and lighter, and you have much more upper body strength than me, I can give you a boost up, and then you can help pull me up the wall."  
  
Scott nodded, "All right." He took his back pack, and set it on the ground. "When I get up there, I'll look around, then you can throw me the backpacks, and I'll drop them on the other side.  
  
Kat nodded, and bent forward, clasping her hands together, creating a foothold for Scott. She flexed her leg muscles as best she could as Scott stepped in the foot hold, and began scaling the wall. Once Scott reached the top of the wall, he looked at the other side, which looked fairly safe and normal to him.  
  
"Okay, throw me the packs."  
  
Kat threw the first one, completely missing Scott, and landing on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Oops." She said, sheepishly.  
  
"Or we could do it that way." He shrugged as he watched the other pack fly by. "Okay, ready to climb up?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Kat watched as Scott steadied himself, then reached down for her. She grabbed his arm at the elbow, then jumped as he pulled her up. She struggled a little to reach the top, but finally did safely.  
  
"Being short sucks." She looked at the other side, "Okay, time to go down."  
  
"I"ll go first." Scott jumped down, and held his arms up for her, "Okay, come on."  
  
"What? You think I can't make it on my own?" Kate said somewhat indignantly.  
  
"Just come on." He said irritably, "You're too short!"  
  
She sighed, and swung a leg over the wall, and lowered herself so that she was hanging. Kat let go of the wall, when she felt Scott's hands grab her gently around the waist. She turned slightly, grabbing onto his shoulders for support, and came down rather fast. She landed with her arms around his neck, and his hands at her waist. She looked up at him, noticing just how deep his eyes seemed to go. Scott tried not to notice the smell of apples that seemed to rise from her hair. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, and then both looked away laughing nervously.  
  
"Hungry?" Kat asked. 


End file.
